


Obsession

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, Kink Meme, M/M, Non Consensual, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred is obsessed by Arthur since that very first day but knows that the only way to hurt Merlin is to hurt Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for the Kinkme_Merlin Community @ LJ  
> Prompt: Arthur/Mordred (adult Mordred obviously), obsession

***

 

Time has come.  
He is ready now. Ready to claim what he's seeking for all those years. Years of training, of hiding, of hating.  
Druids have learnt him so much, taught him so well, knowing he was the chosen one. The prophecy says so. The prophecies never lie.  
"When Modron the Mother-Goddess will open her wild eyes upon the new world in a tearing cry the Old Religion will blossom"  
They've waited for him for so long and painful years.  
When Modron would give the Druids the son.  
A powerful woman dying in labour.  
The Son of the earth being born.  
Mordred.

 

***

 

The Ritual of Oak and Mistletoe will end shortly.  
The blood of an innocent will flow before the first light.  
At dawn, when his own flesh will burn from the magical flames, he won’t shed a tear, he won’t beg for the pain to break up; when the dark patterns of the unforgivable word will be shamelessly tattooed on his skin, he will just scream – Vengeance.  
And he’ll become one of them. 

 

***

 

The day has come.  
Mordred is a man now. A powerful and silent Druid.  
Where others share their knowledge by vital words, he is as silent as a grave.  
He is as cold as a tombstone.   
His blue silvered piercing eyes dangerous iron.  
So different of those golden ones he was never able to forget.  
“Merlin” his mind whispered, like it had dangerously whispered for years now.  
He knows the golden eyed Warlock heard him.

 

***

 

He never forgave Merlin his treason.  
He never forgot Merlin wanted him dead.  
Never.  
His heart is as black as winter nights; his heart is bleeding for revenge.  
He’ll make Merlin suffer as mush he suffered.  
The prophecy asked for it, the lost child’s heart begs for it.  
But killing Merlin wouldn’t be enough.  
He’ll have to take away from him his life, his reason to live…  
The other side of the coin.

 

***

 

He is walking into the mist, a solitary dark figure, the crows singing to him he’ll be safe.  
The wind will lead him to his destiny; the wind will lead his destiny to him.  
Merlin as powerful as he is won’t be able to win over the Earth’s elements tonight, not at Lugnasad.  
Not at the King’s night.  
Mordred will have a private audience tonight.  
The prince is standing in front of him now, lost. But not frightened. Never frightened.   
A so proud and courageous man.  
“Merlin?” his soft though powerful voice asked.

 

***

 

Raven haired.  
But where Merlin hair is tidy Mordred’s is wilder than lion’s mane.  
Pale skinned.  
But where Merlin skin is bright Mordred’s is translucent.  
Blue eyed.  
But where Merlin eyes are warm Mordred’s are colder than ice.  
“Mordred” prince Arthur gently smiled at him “You’ve been safe”

 

***

 

He is kissing the man’s palm reverently.   
He is drinking the dew from the curves of the golden muscles.  
He is whispering incantations over the sleeping prince to keep him safe, the mistletoe drawing bloody patterns into the royal soft skin.  
Blood he licked sucked lovingly.   
The felon knight has found the king he’d faithfully follow.

 

***

 

At dawn, the sun claimed the being of light.  
Mordred, the midnight sun soul, left him.  
He saved Arthur’s life last night, like the man saved his so many years ago.  
The debt has been repaid.  
Mordred always knew he’ll be the hand to hold the sword that will kill Arthur; he wished he could be one who will die serving the future magnificent king.  
But this isn’t his destiny.  
…He hates Merlin even more knowing it. 

 

***


End file.
